Junk mail has become quite prevalent in recent years. While some enjoy receiving unsolicited mail, most view junk mail as just that—junk. Checking a mailbox for mail, receiving junk mail, then carrying it to a trash receptacle becomes a daily chore for most. With some, such as those who have mailboxes far from their door, it is an even greater chore. A further problem with junk mail, if a mailbox is insecure, is that others are privy to personal information contained on and in junk mail. Identity theft has become a major problem in society, and junk mail can contribute to that problem. While secure mailboxes are not unusual, and shredders are equally known, a combination of the two has never been available until now.